metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Origins of Sylux
Information This is my tale of how Sylux came to be. This is the tale of his origins. Double Agent Story "That witch, she took everything from me." A young Samus Aran leaps from one wooden pole to another across an elevated platform while Grey voice watches. She then falls off and lands ina muddy puddle. "Do not think of how you complete the task," instructed the Chozo, "but calm yourself and become one with the obstacle." Unknown to them, a young human boy watches from the shadows of a Chozo hut, with tears in his eyes. "She was always their favourite. I was nothing." The boy reads through the teachings of the Chozo order and of their history. The fall of Bryyo, the parlay with the Federation and the colonisation at Tallon IV. He looks up and sees Old Bird lead Samus into another room of the temple. When he peeks around the corner, he sees her step into a chamber, which closes on her. Holographic runes then circle the chamber. When she steps out, she was covered head to toe in red and gold armor. "That suit was MINE! It was MY destiny! Yet they decided to teach me to be an explorer for knowledge." The boy creeps out when all the Chozo were asleep, and stole one of their ships. He plot in a course for a Federation world he heard his tutor talking of a world on the fringes of Federation space. Cyclosis. After crash landing, a wife and husband take the child into their care. "I was given another family, who were also taken away from me." When the boy grew to be a man, while returning from work he saw smoke on the horizon. Exactly where his home was. Running to see what happened, he saw the town razed to the ground and everyone rounded up in the town square by Federation Marines. They were all executed by the word of the captain. "How dare they take away my second chance! They are going to pay! ALL OF THEM!" Angered by this, he saw a figure clad in Chozo armor hang it's head when it saw what happened. Undoubtebly, it was Samus. She then escorted a convoy carrying supplies to a research facility. "Rubbing salt into my wounds was that accursed female. First, she steals MY chance to become a warrior, now she is hepling those corrupt murdurers?! I will kill them all, I will let them know my wrath!" The man sneaks into the facility, avoiding the guards and researchers until he comes to a RnD room, where a suit of purple armor resides in the centre of the room. He puts it on, then kills all in the room. Nearby was a weapon the same colour of his armor. He picked it up, and with it, he slaughtered everyone else in the facility and patrolling outside with it's deadly neutrino lightning. "I will turn their own weapons agains them!" Upon moving to the facility's roof, he notices a purple X-shaped ship. Behind the helmet, the man smiled with satisfaction, as that was all he needed. "I am Sylux, and you shall all feel my sadness and fury!" Category:Fanfic